violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We’ve been hungry for a while now.
That morning, we were at the front door, ready to start walking to school. Except, there was only four of us. “Where’s Abby?” Logan asked. “Uh, I’ll go check,” I replied. I ran to my sister’s room and swung the door open, assuming she was already dressed. Abby sat on her bed, cradling herself with her arms wrapped around her knees as she cried. She wasn’t even remotely ready for school and that slightly angered me. “What are you doing? We’re going to be late!” I yelled as I approached her. “Lucas,” she whispered. “Can you take my place?” I paused for a moment, unhinged. “What are you talking about?” I snapped. “Tell mum you want to take my place, Lucas. Please,” she sobbed. “Lucas, come on! We’re going to be late!” my other sister, Elinor, shouted from the other side of the house. I stammered as I looked down at Abby. Then, I neglected her and raced off to the others. I told the rest that she was staying home, sick. What Abby said never crossed my mind at school that day. When the four of us arrived home that afternoon, we were all exhausted and sweaty. Our feeble knees quivered as we reached the front door and as soon as it opened, our stomachs rumbled and the most amazing smell swarmed out noses. Mother had been unemployed for a long time so after having only soup for weeks, we smelt something different. Something better. Instead of going to our bedrooms, we followed the pleasant smell and reached the dining room. Mother was there, preparing plates but we only saw the back of her. What excited my siblings and I was the pot that sat in the middle of the dinner table. We all murmured in excitement when we saw the cubes of meat. We hadn’t eaten meat since forever. “Dig in,” my mother said. Her voice was trembly and when she turned around, we saw that she had tears in her eyes. We were too hungry to ask, however. We dropped our bags and immediately started filling our plates. The children spoke to one another at the table, as we always did, but It seemed quieter than usual. Then I realized … we were missing our sister. “Where’s Abby?” I asked, turning my head from one person to another. My siblings were just as confused as I was but Mother kept quiet with her head down. We all turned to face Mother. After a few seconds without an answer, I asked: “Mum, where’d the money come from?” “Hmm?” she replied with her head remaining still. “The money- for the meat,” I said. It began as a quiet whimper. Then my mother began to weep. Then she began to cry. Eventually, she had her face buried in her arms, wailing. My siblings and I didn’t know what was wrong for a while... but when it became clear, we could do no more than put our forks down in disgust. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta